Cassia Reyes
Cassia Maria Reyes is the main character of the Matched Trilogy''' ''by Ally Condie. Interests Xander Carrow Xander Carrow is Cassia's friend. They did everything together. At the Match Banquet, Cassia was quite nervous, but Xander was pretty calm. He became Cassia's match when she turned seventeen. This was very uncommon, as most people's Matches came from other Cities or Provinces. A man sitting next to Cassia and her parents said that their family was fortunate because they did not have to trust their daughter's future to a stranger. Both Xander and Cassia were excited and felt happy that they were each others Match. He was confused later when Cassia chose Ky over him, but stayed a true, loyal friend, in hopes that Cassia would choose him over Ky. Ky Markham''' Ky Markham, originally Kyron Finnow, moved to Oria from one of the Outer Provinces because his aunt and uncle, Aida and Patrick Markham, adopted him after their son was murdered and Ky's parents where killed. He is quiet and keeps to himself, but quickly fits in at Second School. Ky is one of Cassia's Matches, which is accidental. His face showed up on the screen for a fraction of a second after Xander's. He joins hiking just like Cassia and they soon developed feelings for each other. They kiss on The Hill twice, once on the cheek and one time on the lips. They are separated at the end of Matched because Cassia has to sort the workers at the nutrition disposal center, and thinks if Ky is in the higher group he might get a better vocation. Ky should have been with Indie, but Indie died. Cassia was quite lame and stupid, she was a really bad main characteR. KYINDIE 5EVER. Description She is described as having green eyes and coppery - brown hair, her nose being straight and small and her chin, with a trace of a dimple like her grandfathers. On the book covers, her hair is long and dark brown and it has grown down past her chest. On the Reached book cover, she is shown wearing a red Match Banquet dress she traded for. Etymology Cassia- Cassia is an Old English Name. It is also a Latin name meaning empty and vain. It is also an African name meaning persuasive and grass. In Hebrew it means cinnamon and cinnamon-like bark. It can be pronounced both CAHSHUH. Maria- Maria is a Hebrew name meaning rebellious. It is pronounced MAH-REE-UH. Facts *She and Ky have a daughter in the epiloge of Reached. *She was Matched with Xander Carrow. *She is one of the only people to be Matched with someone she knows, the last one being several years back. *Her birthday is July 15th, The same day as her Match Banquet. *If Ky Markham wasn't an abberation , she would be matched to him as well as with Xander. *She shared her favorite kiss with Ky on the hill. *Ky gave Cassia parts of his story on napkins and tissues. *She wasn't able to give Xander a kiss because she loves Ky. *Her full name is Cassia Maria Reyes. *She gave Ky the piece of the dress she wore on her Matched Banquet. *Her dad and family helped her look for Ky. *She had a Artifact called a compact that her grandfather gave her for her 17th birthday, which has the numbers 1940 on it. *Her favorite color is green. *She traded for a red Matched Banquet dress which was possibly stolen. *She has never taken the green tablet, as her grandfather told her she was strong enough without. *She walked through the blue tablet in The Carving. *She was able to regain her memories lost from the red tablet. *She chose the green dress, #73, for her Match Banquet. *Her father's name is Abram Reyes. *Her mother's name is Molly Reyes . *Her brother's name is Bram Reyes , and is 10 years old in ''Matched. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Matched Characters Category:Crossed Characters Category:Major Characters Category:A to Z Category:Reached Characters